Never Again is Now
by 16woodsequ
Summary: The fact that his country now has to ask "What exactly IS a concentration camp?" leaves Steve less than impressed. Or, Steve reacts to ICE and the detainment of undocumented immigrants in America.


**AN: This can be connected to my other story "Never Again". **

* * *

Everyone who's been around Steve Rogers long enough to see past the legend of Captain America knows that the man has a social justice streak a mile wide.

It's almost funny, sometimes, watching politicians try to strengthen their platforms with "Captain America" rhetoric, only to find themselves completely eviscerated by the man himself as he tears apart the subtle (and not so subtle) racist and prejudiced undertones of their campaigns.

But no matter how much Steve speaks out against the more disgusting politicians, there isn't a whole lot he can do _physically _when they get elected. (No matter how much people liked it when he mimed punching Hitler in the face, they seem less inclined to cheer when he confronts _their _leaders).

Which is why the Avengers in Avengers Tower have to deal with _a lot _of almost straight incoherent ranting over the country's most current leader.

_It's strange. _Tony thinks as he sips his coffee and watches Steve prowl around the common room. _Most people would be quivering puddles of terror when faced with a raging/brutally disappointed Captain America. _In front of him, Steve turns on a dime and continues his marching and Tony winces a little at the look on his face. _I guess this goes to show how 'smart' our President really is. _He thinks sardonically.

The aforementioned President had seemed to take Steve's criticisms as a challenge, and had even not so subtly implied that Steve's heroic legacy was not as deserved as it should be.

Steve hadn't really cared about the slights against his own reputation (although the rest of the world had shaken its head in collective disbelief), but he was growing more and more irate with his country's skewered policies and the difficulty, due to his position, to retaliate effectively.

He had spent more than one session in the gym working out his frustrations on his specially reinforced punching bags, which was intimidating in itself, but Tony actually found the times when Steve's anger burned cold to be more frightening.

Such as now for example. Steve was marching around the common room, his face set in a stern mask of determination. His ever-present irritation with politics still visible, but it had cooled and twisted into something calm and calculating, and Tony found himself glad that he wasn't going to be on the other end of whatever Steve was planning.

Steve had been like this ever since the family-separation policy had been implemented along their southern border. When he'd first learned of the inhumane treatment of immigrants and refuge seekers there, he'd shot off on a typical hot-angered rant, complete with snarled statistics and clenched fists.

Now though his anger had boiled down into something else and Tony isn't at all surprised when his face seems to harden decisively before he whirls around to grab his tablet and search something up on it.

Watching Steve sit and scan the screen in front of him, Tony can practically imagine what it must have looked like to see him plan out a devastating raid on a Hydra base. He takes another sip of his coffee and tries not to shiver when something hardens in Steve's eyes and a look of satisfaction passes over his face.

Setting aside the tablet, Steve stands up and begins making his way towards the elevator. "I'm going out." He tells Tony as he walks past. "I don't know when I'll be back in. I'll have my phone if you need me."

"Okay." Tony agrees quickly as he watches the Captain leave the room, choosing to stay out of the way of whatever the man is planning.

* * *

The rest of the day passes smoothly and by lunchtime Tony finds himself in his labs, Steve's righteous anger barely a thought, as he runs a few suit simulations through his computer.

"Sir." JARVIS speaks up suddenly. "I believe there is something you should see."

"What is it J?" He asks, a spike of worry going through him as the AI brings a newsfeed onto the screen in front of him. "Do we need to call in the Avengers?"

"Not exactly sir." JARVIS replies before playing the footage.

On screen, a news anchor sits calmly at her desk, her hands clasped in front of her as she begins reporting the current news. "More than 30 Jewish protesters were arrested today outside a US detention centre." She says, evenly while footage of a crowd of people waving signs begins to play in a box to her right. "The Elizabeth Detention Centre in New Jersey is one of many centres holding undocumented migrants in America, which the protesters likened to concentration camps."

Tony feels his eyes widen as he stares frozen at the footage in front of him, his mind racing to figure out why JARVIS felt the need to show this to him specifically.

"The protesters blocked the road leading to the centre and held signs reading 'Never again means close the camps.'" The lady reports. "All in response to President Trump's promise to deport "millions" of people living in the US illegally."

The video behind the lady widens to fill the whole screen while her voice continues to narrate the day's events. "Probably most shocking for everyone involved today was when Captain Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America joined and was subsequently arrested with the other protesters."

Tony's mouth drops open as he watches new footage of Steve, dressed up in full Captain America gear stands stoically beside the other protesters, his eyes hard and accusing as he stares into the cameras. The scene changes and Steve is calmly being handcuffed and lead into a police van.

"Captain Rogers is a member of the defense team known as the Avengers and is most known for his heroic battle against Nazi Germany in World War Two." The scene cuts back to the news lady and Tony finally remembers to close his mouth. "Captain Rogers has been vocally opposed to many of this administration's new policies and his arrest at this most recent protest is a shocking image to most Americans."

The segment continues on as the news host talks to various other commentators discussing Nazi concentration camps and the symbol of Captain America, but Tony finds he hardly pays attention.

"JARVIS is Steve still in police custody?" He asks as he starts clearing away his workspace and mentally begins trying to figure out how quickly he can make it to New Jersey.

"Indeed sir." JARVIS replies. "You have an incoming call from Director Fury."

"Of course I do." Tony curses quietly before waving his hand impatiently. "Put him through." He snaps as he moves about the lab.

A screen pops open and Fury's face flickers into view.

"Stark." He says by way of greeting. "What is this I'm hearing of Captain America being arrested on camera?"

Tony bites back a laugh and shuts down the last of his monitors. "_Steve Rogers _has taken a stand." He says pointedly. "And I for one am not going to try and stop him." He glances over at Fury. "I'm taking care of it, so you can go and glare at someone else. Byeee." He gives a flippant salute and his mouth quirks a little as Fury scowls and JARVIS cuts the connection.

"Okay J." Tony lets out a breath. "Call a suit and set a course for New Jersey."

oOo

Steve looks quite satisfied with himself and he offers Tony a slight smile when the man comes in to release him (and all the other protesters) from police custody.

The police officers seem almost in a daze as they talk to him, as if they can't quite believe that they arrested _Captain America_ for protesting inhumane treatment.

_Which, _Tony thinks quietly as he walks with Steve back to the front desk. _Is probably the whole point of all this. _

"Fury's not impressed." He informs him as he collects his shield and they head out of the building.

Steve scoffs and shakes his head. "Fury is probably as angry as I am about all this." He says with a shrug of his shoulder. "He's just angry that he has more paperwork now."

Tony huffs out a laugh and has to admit that he's probably not wrong.

* * *

Fury's personal opinions aside, the rest of the World Security Counsel reacts with stiff disapproval at Steve's public stunt and insists that they make a public statement for his actions, something which Steve seems all too happy to oblige.

Pepper helps organise a press conference and Tony and the rest of the Avengers stand in solidarity behind Steve as he prepares to give his remarks to the waiting reporters.

As he watches the man step up to the podium, Tony can't help the slight smirk that flickers over his face. A brief glance at Natasha shows that she too is fully expecting something awesome.

The room quiets as Steve settles in front of the mic and Tony's eyes, along with every other person in the room, turn to focus on him.

"A few days ago," Steve starts, looking both stern and authoritative in his Captain America suit. "I was arrested while participating in a protest against the detention and detainment of undocumented migrants in America." He'd forgone his helmet and Tony finds out why when he looks up and cuts through the audience with a piercing stare.

"Over the last few days, I have heard many people saying that it wasn't my _place _to speak out against the atrocities that our government sees fit to inflict on other human beings." Steve's face hardens and he leans forwards slightly. "I ask you now, if it isn't _my place _to speak out against this, then who's place is it?"

Tony fights to keep a straight face and scans the room in front of him. The conference is dead silent save for the noise of cameras and scribbling pens.

Back at the podium, Steve lifts his chin and stares out into the crowd. "I've watched this happen before." He bites out tightly. "I was there when we interned the Japanese, the Native Americans." He scans the crowd, his eyes hard. "I fought against Hydra and Nazi Germany when they imprisoned Jews and Roma and homosexuals and other _undesirables _in concentration camps."

Steve's hands move up to grip the podium and Tony has to admire the level of self-control it must take to keep from breaking the flimsy wood.

"I _liberated _some of those camps." Steve says into the mic. "I was there. I saw it. And I refuse to sit idly by while our country imprisons more people in the same conditions as the Hydra camp that I raided in _forty-three._"

Steve takes a breath and leans back slightly, his eyes hard. "I refuse," he says, his voice softer but no less sharp. "To watch while children are made to sleep on the ground in cages, with no access to soap, toothpaste or _running water_."

His eyes sweep over the crowd, his stance stiff and determined. "Immigration and undocumented immigration are _not _going to be America's new scapegoat." He snaps quietly. "And to anyone upset because they don't want to live in a country of immigrants, I will remind them that _Captain America is a first-generation immigrant._"

He levels a glare at the crowd and sits back slightly. "World War One was supposed to be the 'war to end all wars." He says tightly. "Twenty years later and we were faced with another war and unimaginable crimes against humanity." His hands tighten slightly on the podium and he leans in again. "We promised ourselves then, as we fought and bled and _died _in the mud, we promised ourselves that never again would we allow this to happen."

His jaw clenches and he raises his head determinedly. "Never again is _now._" He spits out. "Never again is _always_. And I will fight until never again is _forever _because that is what I fought for and will _always _fight for."

* * *

_You gotta admit. _Tony thinks with a flare of satisfaction as Steve steps back and Pepper moves forward to close down the conference. _He is really _good _at that._

The Avengers file off stage and go to meet Steve in a room off to the side that had been prepared for them.

Steve is already there, sitting on a sofa and looking slightly pale as he sips a glass of water.

"Was that okay?" He asks quietly as they slip into the room. "I didn't want to come off as a raving madman."

Tony grabs a donut from one of the boxes on the table and goes to sit on the couch next to Steve, except Natasha _also _goes to sit on the couch so he has to schooch over to make room, leaving him close enough to brush arms with Steve and feel the slight, almost invisible tremors running through him.

He leans into Steve just slightly and takes a bite of his donut. "Cap." He says emphatically. "That was one of the best things I've seen all day."

The other Avengers nod along with him as they begin to settle around the room.

"Let us know when the next protest is yeah?" Clint says as he examines the donut selection, and next to him, Tony feels Steve slowly start to lose some of the tension in his shoulders.

"Yeah." He says softly. "Yeah I will."

* * *

**AN: The protest that Steve went to is a real one. You can read about it here: www. independent. co. uk/news/world/americas/trump-migrant-camps-us-border-detained-concentration-camps-new-jersey-aoc-a8982186. html**

**(Remove the spaces after the dots) **

**I'm not American but I'm furious at what is happening over there right now with their southern border and undocumented immigrants, and I think Steve would be just as mad, so this was born.**

**Other fics of Steve being angry at the world:**  
**"Never Again" **

**"Over Again"**

**"Again with the Plague" **

**"Again the Riots Come"**


End file.
